


Donnie x April aftercare

by glitch0_0



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Donnie is a gentle dom, F/M, Love Bites, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch0_0/pseuds/glitch0_0
Summary: A short look at post-passion Donnie and April. Donnie is a gentle dom.





	Donnie x April aftercare

It's moments like these Donnie wishes he had photographic memory. Moments immediately after passion, looking down at April; her hair mussed and cheeks flushed, panting and sprawling, a mess of cum spread and slowly drying over her belly. Her eyes unglazing as she looks up at him and smiles a soft, comfortable smile. 

"Thank you, sir," she says shyly as Donnie unties her hands from the bedframe. Her voice is hoarse, and he recalls her earlier moans and begging whimpers; he shivers a little with arousal and considers going for another round before dismissing the idea. April is obviously exhausted.

"Come here, pet, let me clean you up," he orders. April groans as she scoots up. He cleans her up quickly, taking extra care to be gentle with the love bites he'd left littered over her torso. Once that's done, they lie back down. 

Donnie runs his thumb over her swollen lips and brushes his way up to pet her hair, muttering, "Such a good girl. I love you."

He feels April snuggle closer as she replies, "I love you too, Donnie."


End file.
